The Master's Revenge
by DoctorWho50
Summary: The Master is living a normal life with the name of 'Koschei'. Many years after the events of The End of Time until one day he senses something in which he hasn't sensed in such a long time and plans his revenge upon The Doctor...
1. Chapter 1: The New Life of Koschei

**Chapter One:**

**The New Life of Koschei**

* * *

It was just another particular 'normal' day upon planet Earth, the sun was shining brightly down right on top of London. A man in a leather coat with light black hair was genuinely walking down along a busy high street. Holding a newspaper up in front of him, reading the latest headlines of the week as he walked passed people.

It was until he stopped outside of a familiar cafe' that he usually goes in for tea nearly every day and was easily recognised by the locals there. He folded down the newspaper and held it in his arms and the bell of the cafe' rang as the door opened with customers passing on through him, he smiled willingly at the couple of who had walked passed.

He stumbled on through the door himself and was gratefully greeted by the owner of the cafe'

"the usual Koschie?!" he asked with a happy tone in his voice while cleaning the service of the counter.

Koschei walked passed him and smiled away friendly at him and took a seat by the window which shown the busy street, "yes please, that'd be great." he responded with the same cheery tone. He settled down into the chair and got his newspaper at the hand and laid it flat on the table in front of him and began reading. A couple of moments has passed and the owner of the cafe' soon came over and placed the cup of hot tea by him.

"thank you." Koschei said.

"so uhm, doing anything special today then?" the man asked him as he cleaned the table up next to Koschei. Koschei looked up at him from the paper and smiled towards him and shook his head when responding,

"oh nothing exciting, just the usual." he answered as he brought the cup to him and took a sip of the hot liquid. It was then that something had instantly caught his attention.

He placed the cup back down on the table and suddenly sniffed the air. His eyes glanced out of the window as he continued to sniff such a familiar smell. A smell that he hasn't sniffed in such a long time. A smell that indicates that there was someone like him was out there that he knows very well. His eyes widened and just couldn't believe on what he was easily sensing.

With one swift movement, he stood up almost instantly, forgetting about the newspaper and the tea and soon went storming out as quickly as he could out of the cafe'.

"hey Koschei! you've forgotten your paper!" the owner called just in time as Koschei left the cafe'. He instantly began to follow the smell without any hesitation.

* * *

At the same time, in a kids park not too far away from the cafe' where koschei was dining. A Blue Box had landed across the street from the park in the shadows so no one would spot it appearing.

The doors of the Box suddenly opened up with a creak and Lydia stepped out, excitement was flooding right through her as her eyes had fallen onto the park across the road. Moments later, The Doctor stepped out behind her and locked the doors with his key and soon joined his daughter's side.

"can I go and play Dad?" she excitedly asked him as she looked up at him, beaming away at him. The Doctor looked down at her, smiling away like a mad man at her.

"of course you can m'dear, it is what we are here for, for you to have a human moment." he responded happily and took his daughter's hand in his and soon lead the way down the street until reaching the crossing.

Once they crossed and reached the park area, Lydia literally began to drag her father by his hand over towards the playing area, a chuckle left The Doctor's lips as he saw the excitement in his daughter and suddenly stopped her, crouching down to her level now and smiled away like a proud father to his daughter,

"can I?" she asked him, asking for permission weather she could run over, knowing of how protective he could get around her. The Doctor stroked her hair gently,

"oh go on then, but not too far okay, stay where i can see you." he spoke in a serious tone to her which caused Lydia to chuckle a little with a roll of her eyes,

" I will Dad." The Doctor ruffled her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead and soon straightened himself up, "go on then, have some fun. I'll only be here on that bench if you need anything." he explained and pointed over towards an empty bench nearby. Lydia smiled at him and with that, she turned on her heels and went running over towards the play area. Her light brown hair blowing swiftly behind her ears.

As she entered the area through the metal gate, her eyes were instantly looking round, deciding on what attraction she should play with first, her eyes soon fallen onto some swings and rushed over towards them making sure to get one before anyone else got there first. Taking her seat upon it she immediately began to take off and to push herself up higher and higher, gripping tightly to the chains on either side of her as she continued to push. Holding her head back and letting her hair to catch all of the wind in which she creates and closing her eyes as she felt the force of the air around her.

The Doctor however, made his way over towards the empty bench and took a seat, crossing his leg over the top of his other one. Resting his arm on the back of the bench as his eyes fallen onto the swings, watching his daughter carefully and keeping an close eye on everything around them just incase.

* * *

The familiar smell has taken Koschei at the end of the street and his eyes soon fallen upon the park that he knows so well since he walks last his and sometimes relaxes within it everyday. He took another sniff of the air and could tell that the smell had easily gotten stronger.

He began to act as normal as he possibly could and made his way over slowly towards the park, his eyes had fallen upon the many children playing away which made him to smile as knowing that they are having a happy and a normal childhood. Where back on Gallifrey, he never had any of that and could only remember causing mischief in the academy with his best friend. He took another sniff of the air and his eyes had suddenly fallen upon a small girl who was playing on a set of swings.

He tilts his head to one side as he watched her. Wondering on who she could be and why she had such a familiar smell within her he was determined to find out. He placed his hands inside of his pockets and slowly went over towards the park.

His eyes instantly fallen onto the girl, he kept his eyes fully upon her at all times. He went over towards the metal railings around the playing area and leant his arms upon the top of it. A small smile was slowly beginning to appear along his lips as he watched the girl.

Wanting to blend in with the crowd, leaning forwards and smiling away as he watched the little girl having fun and playing away. When meanwhile, his mind was slowly working out on a plan, his eyes suddenly searching the area and his eyes fallen upon a man who was sat on a bench alone. Tilting his head to one side as he didn't recognise the man at all and looked back to the girl and watched as she got up off the swing as he noticed her looking at her. He smiled away at her and made a friendly wave towards her and watched her as she went over toward the slide. A small chuckle leaving his lips as he watched her gliding her way down the slide.

He sniffed one last time, the smell was certainly coming off the young girl and he looked back over towards the man on the bench and instantly his eyes widened and figured out that the man and the girl was linked. _"it couldn't be him, could it?"_ he asked himself through his mind. His eyes fallen onto the girl once again and watched her as she went over towards an empty bench within the playing area, he smiled away as he let his madness come through and letting it to decide on a plan which would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Koschei's Plan

**Chapter Two:**

**Koschei's Plan**

* * *

Koschei stood, leaning over the metal fencing of the play area, his eyes watched the young girl at all times and never leaving her, smiling softly as he watched her heading over towards the slide, smiling away like a proud father and trying to blend in with the crowd.

Lydia excitedly reached the top of the slide and looks down and looks around the view around her, she soon notices a man she doesn't recognise watching her from the corner of her eyes. Koschei noticed this and he gave the small girl and little wave and smiled friendly towards her.

Lydia stood there for a slight moment, her hands gripped tightly to the bars beside her, confused as to who he was and tilts her head to one side ever so slightly and soon shrugs her shoulders. With one swift movement, she pushes herself down and lays right down upon the slide and soon hurtles her way down towards the bottom. Koschei chuckled as he watched and straightens himself up and smiled friendly to the woman beside him.

"She's beautiful by the way, is she yours?" the woman asked with a friendly tone.

The woman's voice soon caught onto his attention and straightens himself up and smiles a friendly smile towards her and soon looks back to the small girl, wanting to know more about the girl and who she belongs to, but has a fair idea of who it is. Koschei had to think about his answer for a moment or so as he continued to watch her, suddenly he felt a tingle of his dark mind soon came fluttering to the front of it. An idea came slowly forming inside of his mind.

He takes a deep breath and soon exhales it and looks to the woman again, returning the friendly smile,

"yes, she certainly is, and yes...yes she sure is mine." he smiled.

The woman smiled and suddenly turns her attention back to her own children beside her.

As Lydia hit the bottom of the slide, she soon stands and looks around, wondering on what she should play with next and her eyes soon fallen upon her father in the distance, he was of course still sat upon the bench and smiles softly to herself as she watched him and shakes her head. He looked relaxed with the way he was sat, his leg propped up on his other and his arms folded across his chest and even had his eyes closed.

Lydia soon made her way back over to the bench in the play area, she decides to eat some of her sweets that her father had given her earlier. Rummaging around inside of her coat pockets and completely unaware of the danger that was about to come upon her.

Koschei watched her of course as she sat down and took this as the perfect opportunity to perform his plan. A small smirk slowly appeared upon his lips as he made his way in and over towards the bench, his eyes had fallen upon the man with the bow-tie, he is totally aware that he is certainly The Doctor and this girl was linked to him, he would have to do this fast before The Doctor senses he was there.

He soon found himself standing above her, tilting his head to the side as he watched her, curiousness was shining in those eyes of his. His smile widened now as he took his place beside her.

"hello there, may I sit here next to you?" he asked in the most friendliest way as possible.

The man's voice soon caught Lydia's attention and she instantly turned and looked up at him, swallowing a lump down her throat as she watched the man, worry and concern had suddenly shown inside her eyes and instantly glanced over towards her father, she was 't quite sure of what to make of the man beside her yet.

She just stayed silent now as the shyness suddenly kicked in her and drops her head and smiled a little to him.

Koschei smiles back and leans back and sat close to her now,

"what's your name? i haven't seen you around here before." he asked in his friendly tone. Watching her closely now and noticed her being uncomfortable around him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, you see, I'm a friend of your Dad's, a very old friend." he tried his best soothed her which he then saw her lift her head up again and looks into those eyes of hers. Exactly the same as The Doctor's.

"L...Lydia...Lydia Brown." she nervously answers him. Koschei smiles down to her and tilts his head to one side as he did so.

"A lovely name, well, my name is koschei." Lydia's brows furrowed at the name, silently trying to pronounce the name as she's never heard it before, Koschei just chuckled lightly at her attempt and places a soft hand gently upon her shoulder.

Lydia looks around frantically, she didn't know on what to do, should she scream out or just get up and go over to her father. She looked back to him nervously, swallowing a lump down her throat as she nudged herself towards the edge of the bench now,

"I...I have to go now." she nervously told him and tries getting up from of the bench. but she soon felt herself being pulled back down onto the bench, feeling a tight grip around her wrist.

"Please stay, I...I want to show you something." koschei asked as he held onto Lydia's wrist tightly, feeling her begin to struggle against him. Koschei then raises his free hand and presses it gently against her temple.


End file.
